Ketika Hujan Datang
by Lorren
Summary: Hanya berawal denganku yang membenci hujan dan diakhiri dengan Itachi yang menyukai hujan. Untuk Hujan Cinta ItaHina #1: First Love. Standard warning applied. Ficlet maybe. RnR?


**Ketika Hujan Datang**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**. **

**May 2013**

**.**

Untuk **Hujan Cinta ItaHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::..::**

Awan kelabu tampak menyelimuti langit ketika aku berjalan mendekati gerbang sekolah. Aku suka warna kelabu, tapi tidak pada awan. Aku mengeratkan cengkramanku terhadap sweter yang biasa kupakai. Angin berembus kencang, tapi aku belum berniat untuk mengeluarkan payung. Mungkin, di tempat tujuanku nanti, awan ini tidak lagi mengikutiku.

Aku terburu-buru melewati gerbang sekolah. Guntur yang mulai bersahut-sahutan membuatku ngeri. Aku segera berlari menuju halte bus. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum hujan menyentuhku.

Aku benci hujan.

Tak lama, aku sampai di halte bus. Tempat duduk di sana terbuat dari logam, jadi aku menolak untuk duduk. Kepalaku langsung dipenuhi angan-angan akan rumahku yang hangat. Aku jadi bersyukur ayahku masih sangat tradisional dengan menggunakan kayu sebagai bahan utama rumah kami. Karena dinding beton dan logam pasti terasa dingin di tengah cuaca buruk ini.

"Hinata,"

Suara itu membuat kepalaku menoleh spontan. Lalu mataku melihat lelaki berambut hitam sebahu yang diikat dengan napas memburu. "I-Itachi-_san_ …?"

"Hinata," dia mengulang. "Hari ini … kerja kelompok kan?"

Ah. Aku hampir lupa. "Maaf." Aku menunduk.

"Ya sudah, ayo," Itachi menawarkan jemarinya.

Aku menyambut tangan Itachi, lalu kami berdua keluar dari halte bus. Rumah Itachi berada di dekat sekolah, jadi kami hanya perlu berbalik arah, dan berjalan selama beberapa menit. Aku dan Itachi sudah berteman sejak lama. Aku sering bermain di rumahnya, juga belajar di sana. Itachi termasuk siswa yang pintar di sekolahku, jadi dia mengajariku.

Langit masih medung, kali ini warna kelabunya lebih pekat. Aku lebih suka ketika langit bebas tanpa awan, berwarna biru jernih. Memang panas, tapi baik untuk kulit pucatku. Itachi melepas tangannya sebentar, lalu menggosok-gosokannya. Ia tampak kedinginan.

Sejak dulu, aku tahu jaket hitamnya terlalu tipis. Tapi Itachi menolak dibelikan mantel. Katanya, mantel itu panjang dan merepotkan. Namun, kurasa ia tak akan menolak mantel jika musim dingin datang. Bicara soal mantel, aku tak pernah melihat Itachi dengan mantel. Sekolah kami selalu mengambil waktu libur selama musim dingin, jadi aku hanya melihat Itachi yang biasa, dengan kausnya, dan sebuah penghangat ruangan.

Tugas sekolah yang menumpuk membuat guru kami membuat kelompok. Hanya dua orang per kelompok. Karena Itachi tak pernah merasa nyaman dengan orang lain, guruku dengan baik hati memperbolehkan Itachi untuk memilih teman kelompoknya. Lalu, dia memilihku yang sebenarnya bisa satu kelompok dengan Matsuri.

Dua blok lagi mencapai rumah Itachi, hujan turun. Cepat-cepat kuraih payungku dan membukanya. Lalu aku bilang, "Itachi-_san_, kau mau payungku?"

Itachi menolak dengan sopan, kemudian menaikkan tudung jaketnya.

Sebenarnya, dengan senang hati aku mau memarahi Itachi. Mengomelinya meski aku tahu dia akan diam saja. Tapi, yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah segera mencapai rumahnya.

Khawatir dengan keadaan Itachi, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di minimarket duapuluh empat jam untuk membeli kopi panas. Hujan malah bertambah deras ketika kami sampai di sana. Aku menekan tombol bertuliskan 'capuccino' di mesin kopi itu, sedangkan Itachi tidak memilih apa pun meski sudah kubilang akan meminjamkan uang padanya.

Biasanya Itachi memilih espresso. Aku tidak suka espresso. Kopinya yang terlalu pekat membuat lambungku banyak berulah.

"Makan es krim saat hujan itu enak," Pernyataan Itachi membuatku heran.

"Kopi panas dapat membuat tubuhmu hangat," Aku membalas argumennya yang tidak masuk akal. "Tapi, kau mau beli es krim?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Yang kacang merah ya."

Aku menjawab 'Ya' dengan setengah hati, kemudian melenggang ke tempat penyimpanan es krim dan memilihkan satu untuknya. Sebuah es krim kacang merah berbalut cokelat, favoritnya. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke kasir untuk membayar.

Itachi membuka bungkus es krimnya sebelum kami keluar dari dalam minimarket. "Mau?" tawarnya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengigit ujung es krimnya. Itachi memang tak pernah keberatan berbagi makanan denganku. Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan hubungan apa yang kami jalani. Teman-temanku bilang, Itachi dan aku kelihatan jauh daripada sahabat. Tapi Itachi tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

Dan aku mencintai Itachi begitu saja. Perasaan aneh pertamaku untuk seorang lelaki.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Hujan masih deras, tapi aku tetap bertanya. Pikiran-pikiranku tadi entah kenapa membuatku tidak terlalu nyaman di dekatnya. Kecanggungan yang aneh.

Itachi membuang bungkus es krimnya. "Lari, yuk."

Ajakannya membuatku terpana. Itachi jarang merangkai verbal, tapi terkadang itulah yang membuatku terasa berharga. Itachi jauh lebih banyak bicara denganku, seperti dia dan keluarganya, jika dibandingkan di sekolah.

Itachi meraih tanganku lagi dan mulai berlari. Saat itu, aku mengabaikan payungku, bajuku yang basah, dan kebencianku akan hujan. Itachi sungguh bisa membuatku melupakan segala hal yang kucemaskan. Aku bisa melihat sedikit kilatan keceriaan dalam matanya yang pekat. Ia sedang merasa bahagia, meski tidak pandai mengutarakannya.

Lalu aku tertawa.

Hujan terasa menyenangkan ketika rintik-rintik air mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan perasaanku yang terlepas saat itu. Terlepas dari kecanggungan dan kekhawatiran tentang nilai atau Itachi. Yang kupikirkan adalah bersenang-senang.

Saat ini, aku bisa melihat sisi menakjubkan Itachi yang ceria. Seolah perasaannya juga terbebaskan. Terkadang, ia terlihat begitu sulit diraih. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya yang membuat perutku bergejolak. Untuk beberapa hal aku mencintai Itachi dan ini adalah salah satunya.

Dengan baju-baju yang basah, aku dan Itachi membanjiri beranda rumahnya. Ia sedikit terengah setelah berlari. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang masih kering dari dalam tas. Ia menyodorkan sapu tangan itu padaku.

"_Arigato_," Pipiku terasa panas saat mengatakannya. Kemudian, aku membenahi diri. Itachi meraih sapu tangannya yang lain dan mencoba membantuku. Kami bertatapan.

Aku menikmati saat-saat ketika kami bertatapan. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang pekat, rambut panjangnya yang basah berlapis air hujan, garis yang menjadi ciri khas di antara hidungnya, dan bibirnya yang penuh. Aku terpana selama beberapa saat.

Itachi … adalah keindahan yang nyata di antara semua impian semu.

"Aku basah, Itachi-_san_," _semuanya karenamu._

Pandangan Itachi menyiratkan geli. "Maaf," katanya.

Oh, ia bahkan bertingkah sangat manis sekarang. Aku sangat menyukai Itachi. Ia adalah sebuah kejutan. Semakin kau mengenalnya, semakin nyaman kau berada di dekatnya. Ia akan memberikan fantasi dalam setiap sentuhannya. Ia akan memberimu hal-hal dan tingkah yang tidak terduga.

Aku tidak yakin kapan Itachi bisa membalas perasaanku. Tapi, aku akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir bagaikan hujan. Karena jika Itachi takdirku, maka ia akan terus bersamaku hingga akhir waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

_You can't blame the gravity for falling in love_— Albert Einstein

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bisa membuktikan pendapatku tentang cinta. Itachi menikahiku sepuluh tahun kemudian setelah hari berhujan yang indah itu. Kami dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar tidak identik yang manis. Yang laki-laki identik denganku, sementara yang perempuan sangat mirip Itachi.

Kami sama-sama menyukai hujan. Setiap kali hujan datang, Itachi akan memasangkan jas hujan pada tubuh mereka, kemudian mengajak mereka berlarian di halaman belakang. Saat itu terjadi, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berupaya menyiapkan obat dan air hangat untuk mandi.

Menikah dengan cinta pertamaku rasanya luar biasa. Meski aku tak pernah menyatakan apa pun, aku yakin Itachi adalah takdirku. Selain itu, aku juga tahu keseluruhan cerita Itachi tentang diriku setelah kami menikah. Itachi adalah suami yang terbuka dan pengertian.

Entahlah untuk masa depan. Aku tahu hidupku tidak seperti kebanyakan cerita indah yang _happily ever after_. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk kedua peranku yang berharga; seorang ibu dan istri.

Lalu, memoriku berputar lagi pada hari berhujan itu. Segalanya dimulai dari sana, sebenarnya. Memang awalnya aku dekat dengan Itachi, kemudian aku bosan, dan menjauh. Tapi, hari berhujan itu membuatku tak lagi menjaga jarak dengannya.

Semenjak saat itu, aku tak lagi membenci hujan.

::..::

* * *

A/N: Hahahaha, ini bukan kisah cinta pertamaku. Fic yang sebelumnya ditulis untuk _Hujan Cinta ItaHina_ itu ternyata memakan waktu yang panjang dan tak akan bisa di_publish _dalam waktu dekat. Aku hanya berharap bisa menyelesaikan fic itu tepat waktu, sebelum _event_ ini berakhir. Jadi, untuk saat ini aku cuma bisa mem_publish_ fic ini lebih dulu. XD

Ngomong-ngomong, ini pengalamanku lho. Aku beneran pergi hujan-hujanan dengan seorang cowok, membeli kopi panas, dan menggigit es krim. Tapi es krim-nya bukan punya cowok itu. Es krimnya punya temanku yang cewek. Lagipula, kami kerja kelompok berlima. XDDv

Akhir kata, maaf ya sumbanganku baru sedikit. ^^v

-**Aoi.**


End file.
